1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an angle adjustment device and more particular to an angle adjustment device for a handle of a stroller, such as infant stroller.
2. Prior Art
Infant strollers and the like are known in the art. There are various different types of infant stroller such as foldable infant stroller but none of them has a handle which is adjustable for being comfortably grasped by the operator of the stroller.